


home schooled

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Non Consensual, Sex Education, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had never gotten 'the talk'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home schooled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "dub-con - John teaches Sam about sex by presenting a spread out Dean."

Sam had never gotten 'the talk'.

His dad had never found the time or inclination to sit down and explain the facts of life, and so he'd happily muddled by with a couple of overly clinical biology lessons in school and some very useful tips from his sixteen-year-old brother on what to do with a girl.

Both sets of advice had fallen short when Sam had hit fourteen. Entirely to his surprise, his dick had become an equal-opportunist, showing interest in hot guys as well as hot girls, and, like the astute boy that he was, Sam had realized there was a gap in his education.

The matter was never addressed in his biology classes and he hadn't wanted to risk the embarrassment of asking his big brother so he'd resorted to the final option: asking Dad.

John had choked on his beer when Sam brought up it and so he'd assumed that was the end of the matter. Therefore, when John called him into the bedroom two days later, Sam was more than stunned that John was going to help him out, practical lesson included.

He edged round the door, eyes wide and unbelieving as he asked quietly, "Dad?"

John smiled benevolently up at him, patting the mattress. "Come sit down, Sammy. We've got some training to do."

Gingerly, Sam sank to a seat and watched in amazement as John ran a soothing hand up and down Dean's bare thigh.

His older brother was kneeling on the bed, stripped naked and bent forward so that his hands were on the headboard and his ass was raised in the air. His skin looked pale in the dim light of the bedroom, and Sam noticed his knuckles turning white under the force of his grip as John strokes between his spread thighs.

Voice low and confident, John began to speak, "Okay, Sammy, the first thing you need to know, is lube. This little hole-" He brushed Dean's hole in demonstration. "-is very tight, even for someone like Dean, and before you get anything up there, you need to make sure it'll fit."

Digging out a jar of Vaseline, John coated two fingers, slapping them against Dean's hole with a wet slop before easing one inside. Sam watched his brother shiver at the cold touch but listened with interest as his dad continued, "Different people can take different amounts, especially after a lot of stretching. Hell, I can fit my whole fist up there if I prep him well enough, can't I, Dean?"

Dean's "Yes, Sir" was subdued, but Sam was entranced at the thought of his whole fist fitting between his brother's cheeks. His cock stiffened a little more at the prospect and he saw John smile when he noticed.

"You've got a pretty brother here, Sammy. Lots of people would be interested in him, so when you get older, it's gonna be your job to take care of him like I do now."

Sam nodded eagerly. "Yes, Sir."

Three of John's large fingers were now working inside Dean's ass, and Sam watched, fascinated by how Dean's stretched hole could possibly take more. "Does it hurt?"

John looked surprised by the question but shrugged, continuing the slow thrusts. "A little at first, I guess. He's used to it now though, right, Deano?"

Dean nodded, his head dropping down out of Sam's sight as he stifled a groan. Sam frowned at the noise and John explained, "That's because I hit his prostate. There's a little gland inside men's asses that feels real good when you stroke it. Hit that regularly, and Dean'll be moaning under you like a bitch in heat." He withdrew his fingers, gesturing to Sam. "You try."

Uncertainly, Sam inched forward, coating his fingers with Vaseline before slipping them cautiously into Dean's ass. His eyes widened at the feel of tight muscles gripping his fingers and he worked them slowly, hearing Dean whimper as he brushed against the spot his father had mentioned.

He added another finger and his dick hardened further in sympathy as he ached to feel that tightness around his length rather than his hand.

Always aware, John read his thoughts and patted him on the shoulder. "You wanna give it a try, son? He should be opened up enough by now."

Sam nodded eagerly, almost falling over himself in an effort to strip his pants off. As he did so, John advised calmly, leaning back on the bed, "Now, Sammy, it doesn't matter so much with Dean as he's your brother, but if you do this with anyone else, it's best to wear a rubber."

Sam nodded again, kneeling between his brother's legs as he wondered why he'd ever want to do this with anyone else when he had Dean here already, spread, slicked and trembling with what Sam assumed was want.

"Alright, Sammy. You want to ease in slowly and once he's adjusted to it and you're happy with the tightness, you can push in the rest of the way. Don't worry too much about Dean; he can take it."

Absorbing his father's words, Sam gripped Dean's hips with clammy hands and nudged the head of his cock past the ring of muscle. He groaned at the sensation, gasping as Dean tightened around him, and pushed in further, loving the sensations shooting through his body. With a deep breath, he drove the rest of the way in, feeling Dean whimper beneath him as he moaned in ecstasy.

"How's it feel, son?"

"Amazing," Sam stammered in disbelief. "It's so tight, I..."

"Good." John smiled indulgently. "Now, nice slow thrusts until you find your rhythm. It's just like Dean's your own hand; you go at the speed that feel right."

Biting his lip, Sam nodded once more, not sure how long he was going to be able to last under this new and intense pressure. He started slow, feeling the mattress and Dean shift underneath him, but soon picked up speed, youthful stamina bringing him quickly to the edge.

His balls slapped against Dean's ass, and Sam closed his eyes, savoring the feel of the slick, tight channel gripping his cock like a vise as he fucked in and out, gasping with pleasure. Head falling back, he came with a cry, dick pumping into Dean's reddened hole as Sam shook with his orgasm.

He struggled for breath as he came down from the high and pulled slowly out of Dean's ass, looking down at his brother in curiosity and seeing his own come start to leak out down Dean's trembling thighs. Dazed and smiling, Sam looked over at John who beamed at him proudly.

"Good job, son." His hand shepherded him off the bed as he instructed, "Now, you go get cleaned up."

Clutching his clothes, Sam backed off, glancing over at the boy on the bed, "What about Dean, Dad? Should I-"

"No," John interrupted cheerfully. "He's a big boy now. He can clean up after himself." Sam found himself guided to the door as John added jovially, "Now, go clean up. I need some time alone with your brother."


End file.
